Where Do We Begin?
by Whythis
Summary: Summer is a time for fun, time to be free, time to seize the day. And that's what they do in Danville. Each person has a story, each person seizes the day differently. Every moment for them is something amazing, something worth remembering. And this is their stories...
1. Introduction

_**Where Do We Begin?**_

"_Every single moment is worth its weight in gold."_

It's another summer day in Danville. On Maple Drive you can hear the pounding of hammers, maybe even, a blowtorch and some peanut butter. Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are creating another impossible invention. Well, impossible for us, possible for them, and this is _normal _for them. If you take a closer look, the Flynn-Fletcher Duo has finished their contraption with impossible speed, with the help of their "gang"; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, and Baljeet Tjinder. The Danville Gang is a tight-knit, close, inseparable, you could say, in some cases.

Phineas Flynn; the idea guy, well, the inventor. The Red-haired, carefree, 10-year old, bent on making the impossible, possible. The overly-optimistic boy has an idea every day to somehow, someway, seize the day. Carpe Diem, he says. The boy would do anything for the people he loves, a giver, not a receiver. But, maybe, a little oblivious…

Ferb Fletcher; the "man of action," the step-brother of Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. A ten-year old that says a little bit more than a two-year old. This sometimes is a good thing for the duo, seeing as Phineas talks_ way_ too much. The "ladies man" seems to have Phineas' ideas on paper as soon as Phineas says them. Quick on his feet, Ferb has some way or somehow to get out of any situation that the gang or duo gets into. The green-haired, British boy is really reserved, but when he talks it's something _worth _hearing.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro; the leader of the Fireside Girls, a girl who has climbed and moved mountains, and is _only _10-years old. Head-strong, determined, only girl in the Danville Gang. Isabella, a sweet innocent girl can be quite defensive when Phineas is in danger. ("The very thing [She] lives for.")

Baljeet Tjinder; you could say the "brains" of the group. Baljeet is Buford's nerd, the frenemies are very close. Baljeet, the Indian boy genius, is the realist of the group. The boy who takes school courses _during _the summer, all with trying to manage an A average. And if not, you'll be sure to hear his "fail wail."

Buford Van Stomm; a bully to most people, especially to Baljeet, his nerd. But don't let his "tough guy image" fool you; Buford has a soft spot for woodland pixies and goldfish. The "angry wall of meat", no matter how many times has seen the contraptions, he still questions the possibility of the Dynamic Duo says… if it involves eating a bug…

"PHINEAS! You are _so _busted!"

…And then there is this part of the story…

Candace Flynn; "Can't Dance Flynn" is Phineas' biological sister and Ferb's step-sister. The head-strong teen is determined to bust her brothers. What would _you_ do if _your_ brothers were doing the impossible… _daily_? If she's not trying to bust her little brothers, she's calling her best friend, Stacy, and obsessing about her boyfriend, Jeremy. The "bust-sensing" teen does truly care about her brothers, but, "they're going down, down down…"

Stacy Hirano; "The Disco Dancing Queen," is Candace's best friend. She's killer at video games, and when you need to call her, she's there. The "shoe loving" teenager is just a normal teenage girl; gossiping, talking on the phone about, of course, boys. If it's not Billy Clarke, or Chad, then it's Coltrane, Jeremy's best friend. But if she's not talking about boys, she's helping Candace "bust" Phineas and Ferb, as long as she's not "seduced by the coolness…"

Jeremy Johnson; the lead guitarist of _Jeremy and the Incidentals, _and Candace's long time crush and now boyfriend. He's a typical cool, collected, teenage boy. The Slushy Dawg Employee is quite used to Candace's antics, and he still likes her anyway. Although, he doesn't help "bust" the boys, he thinks they're "pretty cool."

"MOM! MOM! Come quick!"

Linda Flynn Fletcher; the mother of Phineas and Candace and step-mother of Ferb. The red-haired woman is famous for her pies and potato salad. If she's not at the store, she's at her bridge club or taking a cooking class. The "one hit wonder" even has her own band. Her current husband Laurence Fletcher is one of her biggest fans at the Squat n' Stich. Linda loves her children, even if one is a little off…

Laurence Fletcher; the British biological father of Ferb, and step-father of Phineas and Candace. The only adult in the Flynn-Fletcher that is aware of what Phineas and Ferb built. The fake 80's heartthrob cares deeply about Linda, and would do anything for her. He is always there for his children, maybe not always working out in the beginning, but he fixes it. The "Keepie Uppie" master is a free flowing man; "lovely windmill isn't it?"

"Ferb, where's Perry?"

Perry (Flynn-Fletcher?) the Platypus; Agent P, as some people say, is the Flynn-Fletcher's pet platypus. Yes, platypus. The semi-aquatic mammal is a part-time spy for the O.W.C. A. If he's not stopping crime, he's spending time as a pet. Because, you know, "playtupi, (platypuses, platypeople?) don't do much." The only mammal that can lay eggs is a fierce butt-kicker. The "Mobile Mammal" will do anything for Phineas and Ferb, even if it means revealing his identity, in order to protect them.

"Good morning. Agent P."

Major Francis Monogram; the leader of the O.W.C.A is Perry's boss, as well as many other agents. The man that has been to the "academy…" has to make the hard the decisions. He always makes the best decisions for his agents, to make sure good trumps evil. The father of Monty Monogram, and is not keen on letting his son date an "evil pharmacist's daughter." The technically challenged man would love nothing more than to fight evil himself, once again.

Carl Karl; the unpaid intern of O.W.C.A is Major Monogram's right hand man, when he needs something Carl's there. Dr. Coconut is always there to answer the call if all the other agents are out. Although, he is unpaid and underappreciated he loves working for the O.W.C.A, even it's only for college credit. The man behind the gadgets hopes to one day to be upgraded to paid intern.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus…"

Heinz Doofenshmirtz; or Doof for short. An evil doctor, **not **an evil pharmacist. Doof is Perry's arch-nemesis. Father of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and not really the father of Norm. The one of the many members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N, Doofenshmirtz is bent on trying to take over the entire… Tri-State-Area. No matter how many times he fails, he gets back up and tries again. Plotting and trapping a different way each time. He's not _entirely _evil (don't let him hear that); he does have a soft heart for his daughter, Vanessa. He'll doing anything for his baby girl, although he wants her evil he can settle for her being good.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz; the daughter of Charlene and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, she is a typical sixteen year old. She is a **punk** teen, not _gothic. _She wants nothing more than to just live her life and bust her father for being evil. Her mother has no idea that her dad invents, and it drives her crazy. If she's not trying to bust her dad she's hanging out with friends and Monty… Vanessa knows that her dad would not approve of her seeing Monty… but she _is _sixteen.

Norm (Doofenshmirtz?); Norm is Doofenshmirtz's henchman, he does whatever Doof wants. To baking muffins, help take over the Tri-State-Area, or even capturing Perry the Platypus. All Norm ever wants is for Doof to treat him like a son. Playing catch, drinking milkshakes, normal father-son things. Norm would do anything to make Doof happy.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"MOM! Come see what Phineas and Ferb build!"

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Yup, just another typical summer day in Danville. The town that has something new and fun every day of summer. This town, mostly the people live in it, lives for summer. The warm days, long nights, 104 days of summer fun, and they make the most of it.

"_Summer it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told…"_

And this is their stories…

* * *

**New story :D**

**Based loosely on **_**Summer: Where Do We Begin?**_

**Okay, so this is quite like **_**Trice, **_**but not ALL Phinabella. **

**So guys, send in requests!**

**Next chapter is the pairings I will do!**

**And guys each chapter I will tell a Phineas and Ferb funny story that happened to me! I'd love for you guys to tell me some too!**

**Story:**

**So, one of my friends gave me a mini Perry the Platypus from Disney. His paws are magnetic. So, when it's the weekend I bring him home. My family and I hide him around my house, and during the week I put it in my locker. So we lost it in my house.**

**So that week I'm at my locker and I'm telling one of my other friends about how Perry is missing.**

**Me: "Perry's actually missing! I don't where he is! WHERE'S PERRY!?"**

**Friend: "Haha, that's funny, because he goes missing in the show, and that's what they say."**

**Hahahahahahaha. XD I found Perry, so it's cool now.**

**Anyway… request and review! **


	2. The Pairings

**Friendship:**

Baljeet and Buford

Buford and Phineas

Phineas and Baljeet

Ferb and Baljeet

Isabella and the Fireside Girls

Fireside girls and other Fireside Girls

Isabella and Ferb

Isabella and Baljeet

Isabella and Buford

Isabella and Candace

Isabella and Stacy

Stacy and Ferb

Stacy and Phineas

Stacy and Baljeet

Candace and Buford

Candace and Baljeet

Perry and Doof

Perry and Carl

Perry and Monogram

Perry and Pinky

Perry and Peter

Perry and Terry

Perry and Monty

Perry and Vanessa

Linda and Vivian

Linda and Mrs. Johnson

Candace and Stacy

Candace and Jenny

Jenny and Stacy

Perry and Meap

Perry and Isabella

Perry and Buford

Perry and Baljeet

Coltrane and Jeremy

Django and Phineas

Django and Ferb

Django and Baljeet

Django and Isabella

Django and Buford

Irving and Buford

Irving and Baljeet

Irving and Phineas

Irving and Ferb

Irving and Candace

Irving and Isabella

Meap and Phineas

Meap and Ferb

Meap and Isabella

Meap and Perry

Meap and Candace

Monogram and Carl

Monogram and Doof

**Romance:**

Phineas and Isabella

Candace Jeremy

Buford and Milly

Buford and Bridgette

Baljeet and Ginger

Baljeet and Mishti

Ferb and Gretchen

Ferb and Vanessa

Ferb and Darcie (**A/N: If you guys REALLY want)**

Vanessa and Monty

Vanessa and Johnny

Doof and Charlene

Stacy and Coltrane

Laurence and Linda

**Family/Pets:**

Phineas and Ferb

Phineas and Candace

Phineas and Laurence

Phineas and Perry

Ferb and Perry

Candace and Perry

Linda and Perry

Laurence and Perry

Ferb and Candace

Ferb and Linda

Ferb and Laurence

Candace and Linda

Candace and Laurence

Doof and Vanessa

Vanessa and Charlene

Monty and Monogram

Vivian and Isabella

Irving and Albert

Jeremy and Suzy

Buford and Biff

Roger and Doof

Isabella and Pinky

Stacy and Ginger

Django and Jenny

Norm and Doof

Norm and Charlene

Vanessa and Norm


	3. What To Do: Family: Phineas and Ferb

What To Do? (Requested by Sabrina06):

"Feeeeeeerb! Hey Feeeeeeeerb!"

Ferb looks at Phineas, raising an eyebrow.

"What do _you_ want to do today?"

Ferb shrugs. Phineas laughs. "Well it'd be nice to hear _some_ ideas!"

Ferb hands him a blueprint. Phineas opens the blueprints, looking at the content.

"Ferb! There's nothing on here!"

Ferb chuckles to himself.

"Feeeeeeerb! We have to do _something_!"

Ferb smirks "No we don't."

Phineas gasps in mock surprise. "You're not my brother! Who are _you_?"

Ferb looks down at himself. "I'm pretty sure I'm Ferb."

Phineas grins, putting his hand on his chin. "No, I don't think so."

Ferb grins, moving closer to Phineas. "You're right; I'm alien from outer space. I've came to eat your brain."

Phineas slowly backs away; he then turns around, running away. "Caaaaaandace! Ferb's an alien!"

"I want your brains!"

"Caaaaaandace!"


	4. Help: Friendship: Buford and Phineas

Help (Requested by MassiveSinger):

"Yo Dinner Bell!"

Phineas looks up at Buford from sitting at the tree. "Buford? What are you doing here?"

Buford looks down at the freshly cut grass. "I need your help."

Phineas grins, playfully. "The fierce Buford Van Stomm needs _my _help!"

"Shut up, Dinner Bell."

"What _is _a Dinner Bell?"

"It's a triangle bell."

"Oh… that makes so much sense now."

"Yeah—HEY! Quit changing the subject!"

Phineas laughs, holding his hands up defensively. "Alright, alright. What do you need help with?"

"It's 'Jeet and I bully-nerd anniversary and I don't know what to get him."

Phineas gasps. "Whoa, Buford has a heart."

"Shut _up, _Dinner Bell!"

Phineas chuckles. "I'm kidding. Here," Phineas motions Buford to follow him. "I think I have just the thing…"

* * *

**And yes, you guys get to pick the chapters, and pairings, if it follows my pairings. Or if I am okay with it!**


	5. Time: Romance: Linda and Laurence

Time (Requested by 14AmyChan):

"We love you, Mom and Dad." Phineas and Ferb say as they hug their parents' good-bye on their first day of college.

As Linda and Laurence pile into the car, that has held so many memories. They look in the review mirror holding back tears, as they also see Phineas and Ferb waving good-bye and holding back tears. Laurence starts the engine and they pull out of the college, leaving their now 18 year old boys to live their lives on their own.

"Laurence," Linda starts. "We already did this once, why does it feel just as bad?"

"Well, maybe it's because it's two of them, or because they are your little boys."

"I hope they'll be okay..."

"Honey, its Phineas and Ferb, they will be perfectly fine."

"I just hope Perry won't miss them too much..."

"He'll miss them just as much as we will."

A tear slips out of Linda's eye. "I miss them now."

Laurence squeezes her hand. "I miss them too."

"Laurence, where did the time go? It seems like yesterday they were ten and enjoying summer."

Laurence looks at Linda and gives her a small smile. "Time flies when you're having fun. They'll be fine."


	6. Agent Doof: Friendship: Monogram & Doof

Untold Story of Agent Doof (Requested by Ryan Stoppable):

Monogram looks up at Doof in disbelief. "You want to the join the O.W.C.A?"

Doof looks at him back. "Yeah, I've noticed I'm not that great at being evil-"

"You don't say." Monogram mumbles.

"Hey!"

Monogram rolls his eyes in response. "How many of your inators actually worked?"

Doof groans. "See! Exactly! I'm terrible at being an evil. So, I must be good a being good!"

"...That's your logic?"

"Well yeah, I mean what else could make sense?"

Monogram shakes his head, and turns back to Doof's resume. "Well you know we don't permit humans-" He pauses, and looks more closely at the paper. "You were raised my ocelots?"

Doof frowns. "Yeah, after my parents disowned me and I was working at this carnival at this dunking booth. Not as the person being dunked I was-"

Monogram cuts him off. "Enough with the back story. You got the job."

"What?!"

"Yes, you got the job. But, before you can work here, you have to sign this paper saying; 'I Give Up Evil'"

"That's it?"

"Yes, now here." He slides the paper over to him.

Doof picks up his pen and clicks his pen. He ponders for a second. _Should I really do this?_ Doof hesitantly signs the paper. Monogram stands up, Doof following in the same pursuit. Monogram sticks out his hand, Doof shakes it.

"Welcome to the O.W.C.A."

* * *

***Yay more chapters :) **

**New two chapters of **_**Trice**_

**New deleted scene for **_**Faking**_

**~Whythis xo***


	7. USO A Real Boy: Family: Vanessa and Norm

Untold Story of A Real Boy (Family: Vanessa and Norm):

Norm nervously opens the door of his room. "Vanessa?"

Vanessa turns around raising eyebrow at Norm. "What's up?"

"I have a question about dad…" Norm says, quietly.

"Dad?"

"Dr. Doofenshmirtz."

"Why did you call him dad?"

"Because he's my dad!" Norm smiles.

Vanessa shakes her head. "No, he's not…"

Norm frowns. "I know… But why doesn't treat me like a son?"

"Well Dad, has an odd way of showing affection. I mean, his best friend is his arch-nemesis." She pauses. "I mean it took him _years _to show that he pays attention to me. But, he did eventually."

"So all I have to do is wait?"

Vanessa gives him a small smile. "Yeah, you'll be a Doofenshmirtz one day."


	8. Summer: Friendship: The Gang

Summer (Friendship: The Gang): 

_10..._

_9..._

Phineas stares at the clock hoping it would just move a little bit faster. Phineas felt himself itching, yearning, to get out of school. Summer is almost here, he can feel it, sense it, _smell_ it. It's time to embrace it.

_8... _

_7..._

Phineas looks over at Buford, who looks to be crumbling up some tiny pieces of paper. He then pulls out a straw, who knows where that came from. Phineas doesn't want to know what it's for. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for the victim, which would probably be Baljeet.

_6..._

_5..._

He then turns to Baljeet. Baljeet continues to copy down some notes, as the teacher just drags on. Phineas has no idea why he continues to write. It's only a few more seconds of school, and it's not like they are going to have a test on it.

_4..._

Phineas looks now, at the girl from across the street. His stomach does a flip flop looking at her. He quickly shakes it off. Isabella turns and looks at him. Phineas gives her a smile that she knows so well. She could tell he had an idea. She smiles back, agreeing to whatever they were going to do.

_3..._

_2..._

Finally, Phineas turns to his best-friend, step-brother, and other half of the duo. Ferb looks at him back raising an eyebrow, and smirking. Phineas raises an eyebrow back, and returning Ferb's smirk with a playful grin. Ferb could tell his brother is planning out their whole summer right there on the spot. The two brothers lock eyes, both shining with excitement.

_1..._

The gang exchanges looks right when the bell rings. The students throw up their essays and homework, and they run out the door. The student body pushes the doors that lead outside. The gang, sticking together, rushes out of the school. Phineas hops onto a stone planter, putting his hands on his hips.

"Gang, I know what we're going to do today!"

The gang looks at Phineas, then at each other, smiles forming on their faces. They all nod their heads, waiting for him to continue. Phineas points to Ferb to take it away. Ferb pulls out a blueprint, pointing to things and explaining. Phineas grins as he watches the gang walk to the bus. He looks back at his school. He wonders if he'll actually miss this school...

"Whatcha doin', Phineas?" Isabella says, poking her head out of the bus. "We need your help!"

Phineas climbs onto the bus. Buford looks at Phineas. "C'mon Dinner Bell, lettuce-top ain't that great with explainin' things with words."

Phineas chuckles. Baljeet face palms. "So many contractions..."

"Quit complainin' school's out!"

Phineas sits down next to Isabella, who looks at him smiling with hopeful eyes. "So, are you going to explain it to us, Phineas?"

Phineas smiles. "Well Ferb and I had this _awesome_ idea. We..."

Summer is _finally_ here.

* * *

***Another two chapters guys! **

**Also updated is **_**Trice**_**.**

**New story out too! :D**

**Whythis xo***


	9. Anniversary: Friends: Buford and Baljeet

Bully-Nerd Anniversary: Friendship: Buford and Baljeet:

"Happy Bully-Nerd Anniversary, 'Jeet!" Buford says, giving him a wedgie.

Baljeet smiles. "As to you."

Buford pulls out a gift and hands it to Baljeet. Baljeet looks up at him. "You got me a gift?"

"Well, yeah, I got a little help from Phineas though…"

Baljeet smiles. "Of course…"

Baljeet opens the gift and his eyes open wide. Baljeet slowly takes out the gift. It's a small watch with tiny buttons on it.

"It's a watch that is also a calculator. Phineas helped me build it."

Baljeet puts on the watch on. "Thanks Buford."

"Anytime, Nerd, anytime."


	10. Fixing: Family: Ferb and Candace

Fixing: Family: Ferb and Candace (Requested by Massive Singer):

"Hey Ferb," Candace asks, cautiously entering Phineas' and Ferb's room.

Ferb looks up from his book he is reading. Ferb raises an eyebrow in response.

"Can you fix something for me?"

Ferb closes his book and gestures to her to continue. She sits down on his bed and pulls out a chain. "My necklace chain broke and I was wondering if you could fix before my big date with Jeremy tonight."

Ferb pulls a blowtorch and some peanut butter. He then grabs the chain and moves to his desk. Candace quietly leaves the room. She pops her head back in, holding on to the door frame. She looks at Ferb and smiles.

"Thanks Ferb, you're the best."

* * *

***Eh… Not my best chapters, sorry guys…**

_**Trice **_**and **_**Where Do We Begin? **_**Is also updated**

**Oh! Guys! If it's possible could you give me the couple AND the word for requests. It makes it easier on me. Thanks!**

**~Whythis xo***


	11. You don't know: Friends: Irving&Isabella

You don't know: Friendship: Irving and Isabella:

Isabella leans back on her pool lounge chair; holding a flower she picked from her garden. She starts to pluck the petals off the flower. "Phineas loves me," She pulls off another petal. "He loves me not," She brings her knees up to her chest and plucks another petal off. "He loves me," She frowns as she pulls the fourth petal. "He loves me not," She plucks another off. "He loves me," She feels tears fall from her eyes as she pulls the last petal from the flower. "He loves me no—"

"Don't even finish that sentence."

Isabella screams in surprise, falling off her chair. She hits the ground with a _thud._ Irving hops over her fence, and starts walking over to her. "You _know_ he loves you."

"IRVING!" Isabella exclaims, quickly standing back up and smoothing out her skirt. "What are you doing _here?_"

Irving laughs. "Well, I was readjusting my cameras at Phineas' and Ferb's house." He looks at her as she grips the stem. "And I heard you crying about—"

"I was _not_ crying." Isabella defends, as she crosses her arms.

Irving smiles. "Whatever," He raises an eyebrow to her. "Do you seriously believe that he doesn't love you?"

Isabella shrugs. "I don't know he doesn't really show it… if he does."

Irving looks at her in disbelief. "He loves you, trust me."

Isabella scoffs. "Like _you_ would know,"

"You honestly don't believe me?"

"Well… what proof do you have?" Isabella inquires.

Irving smirks, almost evilly. "You probably shouldn't have asked that." Irving says as he yanks her arm towards his house.

"Irving," Isabella says, looking around his computer room. "What am I doing here?"

Irving spins around on his chair, facing her. "To prove you wrong,"

"By what—"

* * *

Irving swivels back to face the computer screen. He quickly clicks the mouse. Isabella leans a little bit closer to see the video that is playing on the screen.

_On the screen was the gang building was the gang building another contraption. The person closest to the tree was Isabella; building what looks to be a robotic arm. Few feet away from her, much closer to the screen was Phineas; who was also building a robotic arm. Phineas slowly stops screwing a screw into the arm and looks at Isabella. A smile starts to form onto his face. Ferb turns to look at his brother since he's standing right next to him. Ferb elbows Phineas, who turns away blushing and quickly gets back to work._

Isabella shrugs shoulders. "That doesn't prove he loves me."

Irving quickly shows her pictures of Phineas looking and smiling at all his family members and friends. Lastly, Irving pulls up a picture of Phineas and Isabella. "He doesn't look at anyone, but you, with that much of pure endearment."

"I'm his best friend," She throws up her hands. "What do you want me to say?"

Irving turns towards her. "Why are you so in denial?"

Isabella hugs herself. "It's Phineas. He's so oblivious; I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Would you believe me if I said he talks about you _all_ the time?"

"What?" She softly asks.

"Yeah," He grins. "Here's a montage."

"_Mom, Isabella said the funniest thing today!"_

"_We built it for Isabella."_

"_Isabella's my best friend, of course I like her."_

"_I'm going over to Isabella's!"_

"_That bow reminds me of Isabella's…"_

"_Mom, I'm just texting Isabella, like always."_

"_Well, it wouldn't be a seized day if Isabella wasn't here."_

"_Ferb, trust me, I would tell you if there was something going on between me and Isabella."_

"_Of course I think Isabella's pretty…and beautiful… and cute… but that's a scientific fact."_

"_What do I think of Isabella? Well… where to start?"_

Irving swivels around again to face Isabella. "He does love you. He just has a funny way of showing it. I don't know if it's _that_ way. But hey, I hope it's _that _way because I am a Phinabella shipper."

"What—!?"

"—NOTHING!" Irving exclaims, rather quickly. "All I'm saying is just don't give up on him just yet."

Isabella smiles at him as she leaves. "Thanks Irving." She waves as she walks out the door.

Irving waves back with a smile on his face. He turns back to his desk and picks up his Phineas doll. "You think I should show _you_ a video on how _she _feels next?"

* * *

***Do you think Irving should?***


	12. Have You: Friends: Linda and Vivian

***I own nothing!***

* * *

Have you: Friendship: Vivian and Linda:

"This is delicious pie, Linda." Vivian gushes to her neighbor. "You _must_ tell me your recipe."

Linda smiles. "It's an old family recipe." Linda smile turns into a smirk. "I'll be sure to tell you when we become in-laws."

Vivian laughs, and then looks over at the two teens. "I swear, have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"I _know_." Linda stresses. "He seems so oblivious, but the way he looks at her. Well, you don't see _that_ in a sixteen year old boy's eyes."

The two mothers watch as Phineas tucks a strand of loose hair from Isabella's face behind her ear; laughing and smiling at what she says. The mothers turn, back away from the scene, giving them some privacy. Vivian takes another bite of her slice of pie. "I just think they should date. It breaks my heart whenever I see Isa upset because Phineas has a girlfriend."

Linda looks up at Vivian nodding her head in agreement. "Phineas sometimes mopes around all day. Ferb says he even stops inventing, whatever that means. Such imaginations."

Vivian nods her head. "It's not like I don't like Isa's boyfriends—"

"—It's the fact that you know she would be so much happier with Phineas and _wants_ to be with him, not the other guys." Linda finishes. "I feel the same exact same way."

The women, again, turn to watch Phineas and Isabella. Phineas drops his hands to his side; letting one linger near Isabella's hand. Phineas and Isabella let their hands brush against each other. Linda and Vivian shake their heads. Vivian puts her hands to her chin. "It's, as if, they are scared to make the next move."

Linda puts her hand on her chin as well. "I guess we have to put ourselves in their shoes. I mean, imagine if you have been friends for years and suddenly have feelings for them. There is the possibility they don't like you back. That could destroy their friendship."

Vivian looks at her in shock. "I never really thought about it in _that _way. " She looks at Phineas and Isabella, Isabella playfully punches Phineas; giggling at his joke. Phineas laughs, but, then pretends to be wounded by her punch. She tries to punch him again. Phineas quickly grabs her arm spinning her around; causing her— and him to laugh even more. "They truly care about their friendship, don't they?"

Linda nods, watching them as well. "Yes, so if we them to get together," Phineas wraps Isabella in a big hug. The mothers watch as he looks down at her and then closes his eyes, as he enjoys the moment. "We have to let them do it on their own."

* * *

***You've guys have been asking for Phinabella… and some saying none at all. Here are two chapters of indirect Phinabella yay :D**

**Updated/Published today is:**

_**Trice **_**(3 chapters)**

_**Where Do We Begin? **_**(2 chapters)**

_**And Here's The Twist… **_**(The third chapter)**

_**Mystified **_** (Saturday)**

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night **_**(Both parts because some of you read the first part before I deleted it.)**

_**Faking **_**(Probably last deleted scenes, but not sure)**

_**My Sweet Night **_**(One-shot… so one chappy. A request.)**

_**Magnetic Attraction **_**(Another one-shot. A request.)**

**So you guys have fun reading that :D I'll have fun with all the reviews lol. So, please review. :D***


End file.
